


Human Desire

by thawrecka



Category: My Boss My Hero (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Everyone is very confused.





	Human Desire

**1.**

She feels a bit silly, fantasising about a former student, even if he did turn out to be 27 years old. She thinks surely it must be unethical to even think about his strong and manly arms like that. At the very least it makes her feel very childish.

It's not that she ever would have done something about it. Even if she didn't still think of him as her student and hadn't learnt his yakuza secret, he was still not the sort of man she would ever date. He was attractive, yes, but very very strange and quite probably not entirely sane.

Nonetheless, it felt naughty to fantasise about him taking off her glasses, undoing her hair and kissing her breathless.

She supposed there wasn't any actual harm in fantasising about it and settled down to imagine him picking her up and carrying her off to bed.

**2.**

Hikari is sure she'll get over Sakaki-kun someday. She's just not sure she really wants to.

She doesn't really want to be with him, either. No matter how much she tries to downplay it, his gang life is really scary. She couldn't be with someone who lived like that.

But before that, when they hung out together, he was tall and cute and really funny and he liked her. He wasn't like the other guys. He was special and different and interesting.

She'll get over him someday. Just not yet.

**3.**

Jun really likes Hikari. He's liked her so long that he's forgotten why he started. He wishes she could really like him that way, too.

He's tried to be what she wanted but he knows it's not working. What she really wants is Makky and that's something he can never be.

He can tell that she's tried, tried hard to pretend that she could learn to like him, but in his heart he knew it was doomed to fail.

"Maybe if we just give it some time I can move on and start to feel that way for you instead," she said.

"Okay," he said and smiled.

He didn't believe her.

**4.**

Jun doesn't get why people always think he's into Makky. He's not! Really, he's not like that! He doesn't like boys. Makky is just the first guy friend he's had. Really, that's all.

He just gets jealous when other people monopolise Makky because Makky was his friend first and is his best friend. He just doesn't like to share his friends, that's all. Really!

He doesn't get why anyone would say it's weird that Makky likes to hug him or pat him. Makky's just a touchy guy! It's normal! It's not like Makky does it all the time! Jun just likes it because it's so friendly.

"No, dude, I think you're gay for him," Hoshino says.

Hoshino's just being silly!

"I think you only like Hikari because she's emotionally unavailable," Saki says.

Saki reads the quizzes in too many girl magazines.

"Things are different in this era so I can accept your relationship with my son," Makky's dad says.

Makky's dad is scary and confusing.

"The idea of me having a crush on Makky just doesn't make any sense," Jun says. "Don't you agree?"

"Um, can we talk about something else? It's just that you've been talking about Sakaki-kun for two hours so far," Hikari says.

He's just not like that. Really!

**5.**

Pudding is an important part of Makio's life.

It sits before him in soft, gelatinous globs of joy and then it goes into his mouth and brings him such pleasure that words cannot truly describe it. It brings meaning to his mornings, his afternoons, his lunchtimes. It makes his mind sharp. It makes him more forgiving of Kazu's mistakes.

Truly, Makio loves pudding. Pudding loves him back.


End file.
